1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a measurement and testing system. More particularly, the invention relates to a measurement and testing system that includes a measurement assembly, at least one visual display device, and a specially programmed data acquisition and processing device.
2. Background
Measurement and testing systems are utilized in various fields to detect and analyze many different measurable quantities. For example, in biomedical applications, measurement and testing systems are used for gait analysis, assessing balance and mobility, evaluating sports performance, and assessing ergonomics. However, conventional measurement and testing systems have numerous limitations and drawbacks.
First of all, the data collected by a typical measurement and testing system is frequently not arranged in an organized and easily accessible manner. For example, data collected on various dates is often only accessible by viewing the individual data records. This individual arrangement of the data makes it very difficult for the user of the system to quickly analyze data that was acquired over a substantial time period and on different dates. The analysis of such data becomes increasingly more difficult when the quantity of the previously acquired data increases.
Moreover, some measurement systems are designed to utilize a plurality of different measurement assemblies, and execute a plurality of different tests. However, some of the tests employed by these measurement systems cannot be properly executed by one or more of the measurement assemblies that can be connected to the measurement system. As such, when a user attempts to run one of these tests using an incompatible measurement assembly, he or she will most likely either acquire inaccurate data from the measurement assembly or be unable to execute the test at all.
Furthermore, in order to properly execute certain tests utilizing a measurement assembly, it is often necessary to employ a measurement assembly having a substantially large measurement surface area. However, because measurement systems are often transported from one location to another by the users thereof, they frequently need to be readily portable. As such, the portability requirement of measurement assemblies can be directly at odds with need to provide measurement assemblies with a large measurement surface area.
Therefore, what is needed is a measurement and testing system including a data acquisition and processing device that employs inventive filtering techniques in order to create a single, easily understandable report from data acquired on a plurality of different dates, thereby facilitating the analysis of the data by a user of the system. Moreover, what is needed is a measurement and testing system that includes a data acquisition and processing device which is specially programmed to automatically regulate the availability of tests in accordance with the type of measurement assembly or assemblies that is being utilized in the measurement system by filtering the tests that cannot be executed properly on a particular measurement assembly or assemblies. Furthermore, a need exists for a measurement and testing system having a data acquisition and processing device which is specially programmed to create one or more virtual measurement assemblies from a plurality of physical measurement assemblies that are operatively coupled thereto in different orientations, such that the system is capable of having a large measurement surface area, while still being readily portable.